Cazar o ser Cazado
by ShieldImagination97
Summary: Durante las vacaciones de verano, Rarity es secuestrada por un psicópata llamado "F" quien la obliga a ser participante de un juego llamado "Cazar o ser Cazado", sin embargo no esta sola, ya que la acompañara un misterioso chico que tratara de ayudarla a superar cada uno de los retos del juego. ¿Podrá Rarity sobrevivir a este juego maldito? Basado en caracteres de Equestria Girls


CAZAR O SER CAZADO

Era una noche de verano en Canterlot High, habían pasado algunos meses desde el incidente con las Dazzlings y muchos de los estudiantes ya no estaban en el instituto debido a que un día antes habían salido de vacaciones, todos menos Rarity, ella era considerada como una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, no solamente por ser hermosa y de buena posición social, sino también por ser amiga de la proclamada princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Por más extraño que pareciese, ella se había negado a abandonar el instituto e incluso solicito a la directora Celestia un permiso para permanecer en la escuela durante las vacaciones, esa noche se encontraba en un salón de la escuela acomodando unos enormes papeles que contenían varios dibujos, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola? –contesto Rarity con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Quieres morir? –pregunto la voz del teléfono.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunto Rarity un poco nerviosa.

-¿Quieres morir maldita zorra? –pregunto nuevamente la voz del teléfono.

-P-Pinkie s-si es una broma tuya, no es gracioso –respondió Rarity con miedo.

-Eres muy hermosa…

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! –grito Rarity llena de pánico.

-Muy pronto nos veremos…

En ese instante el extraño sujeto colgó la llamada.

Rarity estaba temblando, tenía sudor en su frente y estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas cuando de pronto las luces del salón se apagaron.

Ella comenzó a gritar y empezó a cerrar las ventanas que tenía abiertas en dicho salón, de pronto escuchó un sonido que provenía del pasillo, Rarity se acercó lentamente a la puerta, giro la perilla y la abrió.

-¿Ho-hola? –pregunto Rarity.

Nadie respondió.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –volvió a preguntar la modista.

En ese momento observo que una luz blanca se acercaba, Rarity comenzó a temblar al ver a esa extraña luz acercarse a ella, minutos después se acercó a ella un chico de piel azul marino y cabello azul celeste.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Rarity al ver al chico.

-No te han dicho que es peligroso andar por los pasillos a estas horas –respondió con un tono de molestia el sujeto.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta –le dijo Rarity enojada por la actitud del chico.

El chico tomo un respiro.

-No vas a responderme –le dijo Rarity aún más molesta al chico.

El chico no respondió.

-Oh ya veo… ¡TU ERES EL QUE ME ANDABA ASUSTANDO CON ESA LLAMADA! –dijo Rarity señalando con su dedo al chico.

-¿Cuál llamada? –pregunto el chico confundido.

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE! –dijo Rarity dándole la espalda al chico –Esa donde…

Pero cuando Rarity volteo a ver al chico este ya había desaparecido, ella comenzó a temblar, sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Desesperada, comenzó a correr por el pasillo gritando hasta que algo la agarro por atrás y le coloco un pañuelo que contenía formol. Rarity luchaba por liberarse, pero el extraño ser le impidió que ella pudiera mover sus brazos.

Rarity sintió que comenzaba a desmayarse, lo último que escucho antes de quedarse dormida fue: "Dulces sueños".

Rarity comenzó a despertar, tenía la vista borrosa y en cuanto logro ponerse de pie se dio cuenta que se hallaba en un salón de clases que nunca había visto.

-¿D-dónde estoy? –se dijo así misma.

En ese instante comenzó a observar el salón, en este había varios pupitres con grafitis y rayones, el pizarrón tenía la apariencia de ser antiguo debido a que tenía algunos agujeros, pero lo que captó la atención de Rarity fue una hoja que estaba pegada en la puerta del salón de clases. Ella tomo la hoja y comenzó a leerla:

 _"_ _Bienvenida Rarity, sé que te preguntaras que estás haciendo aquí ¿verdad?_

 _En fin, te lo explicare, he reunido a 6 de estudiantes de tu colegio y los he encerrado en esta antigua escuela para jugar conmigo, este juego se llama… ¡CAZAR O SER CAZADO!_

 _Seguro que estarás llorando y diciendo: ¡OH DIOS VOY A MORIR!_

 _PERO… puedes salvarte si sigues estas reglas:_

 _1._ _HAY TRAMPAS EN TODOS LADOS, ASÍ QUE… SE PRECAVIDA._

 _2._ _JAMAS AYUDARAS A NINGUNA VICTIMA QUE HAYA SIDO HERIDA EN MI JUEGO, SI LO HACES TU TAMBIEN MORIRAS._

 _3._ _PODRAS MATAR A OTRO PARTICIPANTE SI LO QUE DESEAS ES SOBREVIVIR._

 _4._ _ABANDONA TODA ESPERANZA Y NO CONFIES EN NADIE._

 _5._ _SI TE LLEGO A ENCONTRAR… DE NADA TE SERVIRA CORRER._

 _6._ _HABRA DOS RETOS QUE TENDRAS QUE SUPERAR._

 _7._ _LA CACERIA COMIENZA CUANDO ESCUCHES UN DISPARO._

 _CON ESTO SOBREVIVIRAS… Y SI NO… ¡CUELLOS!_

Rarity estaba estupefacta lo que ocasiono que soltara la hoja, no podía creer que estuviera en ese momento en manos de un psicópata, inmediatamente se asomó por la ventana del salón y se percató que se encontraba en el sexto piso del edificio.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDENME! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! –grito Rarity llena de pánico y con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese instante se escuchó un disparo.

-¿Ya dejaste de llorar? –pregunto una voz familiar.

Rarity volteo a ver y quedo sorprendida al ver al mismo chico que vio en la escuela.

-¡MALDITO! ¡TU ME SECUESTRASTE! ¡DIME DONDE ESTA LA SALIDA O… -Rarity cogió en ese momento un fierro que se encontraba en el suelo –TE ASESINARE!

-Si sigues con esa actitud morirás –le dijo el chico.

-¡HABLA! ¡POR QUE ME TRAJISTE AQUÍ!

-Yo no te traje, fue F –respondió el chico.

-¿F? ¿Quién es F? –pregunto Rarity.

-Lo sabrás más adelante –respondió el chico, luego este comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y la abrió, después dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Rarity –Sera mejor que sigas las reglas si quieres sobrevivir.

El chico salió por la puerta para después cerrarla nuevamente dejando sola a Rarity.

-¿Las reglas? –penso Rarity para después observar la hoja que había dejado en el suelo.

-Debo escapar de aquí –se dijo así misma.

Rarity guardo la hoja en una de sus botas para después tomar el fierro y salir por la puerta.

En cuanto salió del salón, comenzó a caminar lentamente por un lúgubre pasillo oscuro el cual lo único que lo alumbraba era la luz de la luna, Rarity se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo al ver una nota en el suelo.

-¿Sera una pista? –penso ella.

Rarity comenzó a leer la nota, esta decía:

 _"_ _¿Qué animal habita en los polos y es cazado para hacer abrigos de moda?"_

Ella comenzó a pensar en la respuesta hasta que recordó sus clases de Biología.

-El único animal que es cazado para hacer abrigos de piel son las focas –pensaba.

En ese momento escucho que alguien se acercaba corriendo, Rarity volteo a ver y vio a una chica de piel azul celeste y cabello color blanco con franjas azul celeste y que tenía puesto una chamarra azul marino, la chica choco con Rarity haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

-¡Ten cuidado! –dijo Rarity enojada mientras se levantaba del suelo y cogía su única arma.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME MATES! –suplicaba de rodillas la chica que había chocado con ella.

-¿Trixie? –pregunto Rarity al reconocerla.

-¡NO ME MATES! ¡TE LO SUPLICO! –continuo suplicando Trixie con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno yo…

En ese momento se escuchó una voz maniática en una bocina que decía: "Mis queridos participantes, recuerden que yo también estoy jugando… así que… no importa si no matan a sus compañeros, yo matare a cada uno de ustedes... ¡SIGAMOS JUGANDO!"

-¡POR FAVOR RARITY! ¡NO ME MATES! –continuo suplicando Trixie.

Rarity se quedó callada por un momento.

-No te matare Trixie, será mejor que te vayas antes de que cambie de opinión –le dijo Rarity a la chica.

-S-si –respondió Trixie quien inmediatamente se levantó y comenzó a correr en dirección por donde había venido.

Rarity la siguió observando hasta que desapareció.

-Tienes corazón –dijo una voz familiar.

Rarity volteo hacia atrás y vio nuevamente al mismo chico.

-¡OTRA VEZ TU! ¡YA DI LA VERDAD! ¡POR QUE NOS HACES ESTO! –dijo molesta Rarity al chico.

-Ya te he dicho que es F –le dijo el chico, luego levanto su mano derecha y con su dedo señalo el dibujo de una foca que se encontraba pegada en la pared –Ahí está tu respuesta.

El chico comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección por la que había huido Trixie para después desaparecer de la vista de Rarity.

-¿Quién será el? –se preguntó Rarity.

En ese momento comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba el dibujo, pero al observarlo vio que en la parte de arriba tenía escrito un mensaje que decía:

 _"_ _No Arranques el Dibujo"_

-Mejor… continuare mi camino –penso Rarity.

Rarity comenzó a caminar por el pasillo cuando de pronto apareció una chica de piel azulada con cabello color morado con rayas magentas

-¿Mystery Mint? –pregunto Rarity.

-¡QUITATE! ¡DEBO ENCONTRAR A LA FOCA! –respondió la chica.

Mystery Mint comenzó a observar a su alrededor y vio el dibujo de la foca.

-¡FINALMENTE! –Exclamo la chica quien se acercó al dibujo, pero en cuanto leyó la advertencia exclamo -¡TONTERIAS!

-¡MYSTERY NO LO HAGAS! –grito Rarity a la chica.

-¡CALLATE ZORRA! ¡SOLO QUIERES QUEDARTE CON EL PREMIO VERDAD! ¡PUES NO! ¡YO SOBREVIVIRE! –respondió enojada la chica.

-¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS! –Pidió Rarity nuevamente a Mystery.

En ese momento Mystery arranco el dibujo.

-Ves, no me paso nada –dijo la chica a Rarity –deberías dejar de…

Mientras la chica regañaba a Rarity, una escopeta estaba apuntando detrás de ella desde un árbol.

-… Eres muy molesta, vanidosa y demasiado estúpida, si fuera tú hubiera aprovechado mi oportunidad para…

En ese momento se escuchó un disparo, Mystery dejo de hablar, se puso pálida y comenzó a temblar, después dirigió su mirada hacia su pecho y se percató que tenía sangre.

-¿My-Mystery? –pregunto Rarity asustada al ver a la chica.

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia Rarity para después abrazarla.

-P-perdóname –dijo la chica para finalmente caer muerta en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre.

Rarity cayo de rodillas cerca del cuerpo y soltó un grito de horror para después comenzar a llorar, en ese instante se escuchó nuevamente la voz maniática que decía: "¡MYSTERY MINT QUEDA FUERA DEL JUEGO! ¡SOLO QUEDAN CINCO PARTICIPANTES, DEMUESTRENME QUE PUEDEN SOBREVIVIR! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA".

-Veo que no puedes salir de este pasillo –dijo una voz familiar.

Rarity volteo a ver al chico y puso una mirada de enojo.

-¡TE PARECE QUE ESTO ES GRACIOSO! ¡ELLA ERA MI COMPAÑERA! ¡MALDITO GUSANO ASQUEROSO! –grito Rarity al chico.

-Si fuera tú ya habría salido de este pasillo, si no avanzas mueres –le dijo el chico a Rarity.

-¡NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTE MALDITO JUEGO NOS MATARA A TODOS! –reclamo Rarity al chico.

-Entonces haz lo que quieras –respondió el chico para después caminar hacia el pasillo y desaparecer de la vista de Rarity.

Rarity llena de enojo comenzó a perseguir al chico por el pasillo hasta que llego a una puerta.

-YA SE DONDE TE ESCONDISTE –penso ella.

Rarity abrió la puerta para encontrarse con unas escaleras, ella reviso las escaleras y vio una nota en el suelo que decía:

 _"_ _Ni izquierda ni derecha, solo el centro"_

Rarity bajo las escaleras y llego a tres puertas, ella se acercó lentamente a la del centro y la abrió cuidadosamente, al abrirla no sucedió nada y al entrar comenzó a caminar por otro pasillo pero en ese momento se prendió una grabadora y comenzó a caer confeti del techo, nuevamente se escuchó la voz psicópata que decía: "¡FELICIDADES! Has llegado al quinto piso del edificio y has pasado de nivel, pero el nivel dos siempre será un poco más complicado JAJAJAJAJAJAJA veamos si sobrevives… ¡CON ESTO!".

En ese momento se prendieron las luces del pasillo para mostrar algo realmente tétrico, en el pasillo había varias cabezas clavadas en picas de madera.

Rarity soltó un grito de horror al ver la escena.

La voz comenzó nuevamente a hablar y dijo: "¿Te gusta? Lo hice yo mismo, pero la mejor parte es que… si quieres pasar este pasillo… deberás quitarte la falda JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, No creas que es para fotografiarte ni nada… pero para superar mi trampa debes correr muy rápido y ser muy veloz, pero esa prenda te impedirá escapar, pero sabiendo que eres muy vanidosa… no creo que me hagas caso así que… piénsalo, muchos participantes pudieron hacerlo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA en cuanto escuches el sonido del silbato… ¡CORRES! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

-¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! ¡QUE PENSARAN DE MÍ! –se decía así misma.

-Yo seguiría las instrucciones –le dijo una voz familiar.

-¡TU OTRA VEZ! ¡AHORA VIENES SOLO A TOMARME FOTOS O QUE! –le grito Rarity al ver al chico del otro lado del pasillo.

-No, pero vengo a decirte que te queda un minuto con treinta para superar este reto, pero bueno, haz lo que quieras –le dijo el chico para después salir por la puerta que tenía atrás de él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Rarity procedió a quitarse su falda y después la doblo para inmediatamente agarrarla con fuerza en su mano derecha, acto seguido dejo el fierro que traía en el suelo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. La voz psicópata comenzó a hablar nuevamente: "PREPARENSE PARA LA CARRERA DE LOS DESCABEZADOS, COMIENZA EN CINCO, CUATRO, TRES, DOS, UNO… Y…" se escuchó en ese momento el sonido del silbato.

Rarity comenzó a correr rápidamente, mientras corría escucho un sonido que parecía al de una motosierra, al voltear se dio cuenta que una enorme sierra para troncos había aparecido del suelo y la seguía con gran velocidad. Rarity siguió corriendo y de repente vio varios obstáculos por lo que procedió a saltarlos, la sierra amenazaba por partirla a la mitad, después de haber librado ocho obstáculos llego a la puerta y entro en ella.

Después de haber entrado, se percató que había llegado a otras escaleras, inmediatamente se desdoblo su falda y se la puso nuevamente.

-¡JAMAS DIRE NADA DE LO QUE HICE EN ESTE RETO! –se dijo así misma.

-Te veías muy sexi –dijo la voz de un chico.

-¡AHORA QUE QUIERES! –le dijo Rarity al chico.

-Te vengo a entregar esta nota –le dijo el chico entregándole una nota a Rarity.

-G-gracias –dijo Rarity al tomar la nota.

-Te quedan cuatro pisos, supongo que debo irme –dijo el chico quien después bajo las escaleras y desapareció.

Rarity comenzó a leer la nota, esta decía:

 _"_ _El ESPEJO solo es el reflejo de la muerte"_

Rarity bajo las escaleras y encontró cuatro puertas, una tenia pegado un espejo, otra tenía un diamante, otra un dibujo de un espejo y el ultimo la imagen impresa de un espejo.

-El diamante, debe ser el diamante –penso ella.

Rarity abrió con cuidado la puerta, no sucedió nada y encontró nuevamente un pasillo oscuro que solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna. De pronto comenzó a escuchar unos gemidos, ella siguió el sonido hasta llegar a un salón, se asomó por la ventana de la puerta y encontró a nuevamente a Trixie quien estaba sentada en el suelo, Rarity entro en el salón y camino lentamente hasta acercarse a ella.

-Trixie… ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Rarity.

-Q-quiero… sangre –respondió Trixie sin mirar a Rarity.

-S-sangre –le dijo Rarity nerviosa por la respuesta de Trixie.

-Rarity... me gustaría probar tu… corazón -dijo Trixie levantándose del suelo.

-T-Trixie ¿Qué te sucede cariño? –pregunto Rarity quien comenzó a retroceder.

Trixie volteo a ver a Rarity.

Rarity no pudo dar crédito a lo que veía, Trixie estaba cubierta de sangre, tenía un cuchillo de carnicero en sus manos y traía en su boca algo que parecía ser carne humana.

-Trixie… No…

-¡TENGO HAMBRE RARITY! ¡SE GENEROSA Y DAME DE TU CORAZON! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –dijo Trixie con una riendo maniáticamente.

Rarity comenzó a retroceder hasta que topo con la puerta, en ese momento vio en el suelo una pistola, ella la tomo y apunto a Trixie quien se acercaba.

-Trixie… -decía entre lágrimas -¡PERDONAME! ¡PERDONAME POR FAVOR!

En ese momento se escuchó un disparo, Trixie cayó en el suelo agonizando debido a que el disparo lo había recibido en su corazón, Rarity se acercó a ella llena de lágrimas.

-R-Rarity… perdo-doname… -dijo Trixie para después soltar su último aliento.

Rarity comenzó a llorar, se sentía culpable por haber asesinado a Trixie.

-Veo que F cumplió su objetivo –dijo una voz familiar.

-¡CALLATE! ¡QUIEN ERES! ¡POR QUE TE INTERESA AYUDARME! –grito Rarity al chico.

El chico no respondió.

-¡RESPONDEME! –grito Rarity enojada.

-Sera mejor que salgas de aquí y vayas al tercer piso –le dijo el chico –recuerda que ahora eres cazadora.

-¿Cazadora? ¡TE PARECE QUE ESTOY FELIZ POR SERLO! –dijo Rarity enojada al chico.

El chico no respondió y en ese momento se dirigió a la puerta y salió dejando sola a Rarity.

En ese instante se escuchó nuevamente la voz psicópata que decía: "¡TRIXIE QUEDA FUERA DEL JUEGO! ¡QUEDAN CUATRO PARTICIPANTES! Recuerden… ¡SOLO UNO SOBREVIVIRA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Rarity se levantó en ese momento y cogió la pistola para después salir del salón y comenzó a caminar con la mirada cabizbaja por el oscuro pasillo.

-¡QUIETA! –grito una voz.

Rarity levanto la vista y vio a una chica de cabello negro largo y piel grisácea que tenía un cuchillo en sus manos.

-¿Octavia? –pregunto Rarity a la chica.

Octavia comenzó a mostrar una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro.

-Octavia… ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto Rarity nerviosa.

-No escuchaste Rarity… solo un concursante sobrevivirá… Lamento hacerte esto… pero… ¡YO NO QUIERO MORIR! –respondió Octavia mientras se acercaba a Rarity.

Rarity comenzó a retroceder lentamente al ver a la chelista acercarse a ella con una mirada amenazante y una sonrisa que le daba un aspecto más siniestro.

Rarity sacó la pistola y le apunto.

-¡DETEN TU LOCURA! ¡NO QUIERO HACERTE ESTO! –amenazo Rarity temblando.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Crees que realmente voy a hacerte caso…

Octavia comenzó a correr hacia Rarity para apuñalarla, por fortuna Rarity pudo esquivar el ataque mientras que Octavia resbalo y cayó al suelo haciendo que soltara el cuchillo.

Rarity aprovechó el momento para correr hacia la puerta y entrar en ella, de repente Octavia corrió a la puerta pero al intentar abrirla esta parecía haber sido cerrada con llave, Rarity la observaba por la ventana de la puerta.

-¡RARITY! ¡AYUDAME! ¡NO ME DEJES! –suplico Octavia quien aparentemente había recuperado la razón.

Rarity se quedó callada observando a Octavia, de repente ella dirigió su mirada y vio la sombra de una persona que se encontraba en el otro lado del pasillo, era delgado y llevaba puesto unos jeans y una chaqueta con rayas rojiblancas en las mangas.

Esta persona comenzó a apuntar con un rifle a Octavia, Rarity se alejó de la ventana y comenzó a bajar las escaleras que estaban atrás de ella.

Mientras tanto Octavia comenzó a golpear la puerta pegando gritos desesperados, en ese momento se escuchó un disparo y el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, Octavia se encontraba en el suelo agonizando, el sujeto que le había disparado se acercó a ella y le susurro: "Fin de la sinfonía"

Rarity bajo las escaleras y esta vez encontró solo una puerta, ella la abrió lentamente y encontró un pasillo oscuro, de repente se escuchó en una bocina la voz del psicópata: "Vaya Rarity, parece que realmente valió la pena traerte aquí… creí que realmente morirías desde que estabas en el sexto piso, pero bueno… has llegado al tercer piso y eso es todo lo que importa ¿NO LO CREES? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA".

-¡QUE QUIERES! ¡POR QUE ME HACES ESTO! –grito Rarity de manera desafiante.

"Oh… parece que quieres saber cuál es este reto… ¿Verdad? Pues… ¡AQUÍ LO TIENES!"

De repente se encendieron las luces para mostrar un horrendo y asqueroso espectáculo, el pasillo estaba lleno de partes del cuerpo humano (lenguas, ojos, intestinos, orejas, dedos, corazones e incluso cerebros), también había un altar con flores y que tenía su foto.

Rarity estaba a punto de vomitar cuando de pronto la voz le dijo: "Veamos si eres realmente una persona generosa, debes dejarme como ofrenda algo que sea de tu cuerpo… ya sea tu lengua, un ojo, tu… corazón o… alguna parte u órgano que crees que no necesitaras para sobrevivir, en cuanto escuches una campana comienza el reto… tienes solo cinco minutos para dejar tu ofrenda en el altar antes de que la puerta del pasillo se cierre… ¡AH! Y no te preocupes por no tener un cuchillo, aquí hay sierras, hachas, cuchillos y otros objetos que posiblemente te sean útiles… sin más que decir… ¡SUERTE PERRA!"

En ese momento se escuchó la campana.

-¡PIENSA RARITY! ¡QUE PARTE NO NECESITAS! –pensaba Rarity temblando.

-Córtate un dedo –le dijo un chico desde la puerta que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo.

Rarity encontró en el suelo un hacha de carnicero, desesperada tomo el hacha y puso su dedo índice.

-¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! –exclamo Rarity llorando.

-¡HAZLO! –grito el chico de la puerta.

-¡DEJA DE AYUDARME! ¡SIEMPRE QUE SIGO TUS CONSEJOS SOLO DEJO SANGRE DETRÁS DE MI! –respondió Rarity observando al chico.

En ese instante el chico desapareció, la voz psicópata volvió a hablar nuevamente: "Solo te quedan… tres minutos…"

Rarity no quería mutilar alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero deseaba sobrevivir, por lo que inmediatamente cerró los ojos y corto su dedo índice lanzando un grito de dolor.

Rarity quedo horrorizada al ver su dedo en el suelo y cubierto de sangre, inmediatamente lo tomo en su mano derecha y corrió para depositarlo en la ofrenda, inmediatamente corrió hacia la puerta para entrar y escapar del pasillo, por suerte logro entrar a tiempo.

La voz maniática comenzó a hablar nuevamente, solo que esta vez en un tono molesto: "¡MALDITA ZORRA! ¿CÓMO CARAJOS PUDISTE ESCAPAR? ¡MALDITA! ¡PUTA! RESPONDEME ESTA PREGUNTA: ¿QUIÉN TE ESTA AYUDANDO?, AHHHHHHHH…. NO IMPORTA, SOLO QUEDAN DOS PISOS PARA QUE LLEGUES AL ULTIMO RETO… ¡VEN PEQUEÑA ZORRA! ¡VEN! Y ENFRENTA A TU SECUESTRADOR…."

-¡NO TE TEMO F! –grito Rarity de manera desafiante.

La voz respondió: "¡OH! ¡PARECE QUE ALGO O ALGUIEN TE DIJO MI APODO! ¡NO IMPORTA! PERO ANTES… ¡QUERIDOS PARTICIPANTES! ESTA ES LA LISTA DE LOS QUE FUERON CONVOCADOS A JUGAR CONMIGO… LES DIRE QUIENES VIVEN Y QUIENES HAN MUERTO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA O MEJOR DICHO… CAZADOS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Los cazados son: Mystery Mint, Trixie y Octavia. UN APLAUSO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. LOS QUE SIGUEN VIVOS POR SUERTE SON… ¡RARITY, LYRA Y ADAGIO! UN APLAUSO POR FAVOR JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA".

Rarity quedo estupefacta al escuchar los nombres de las dos únicas sobrevivientes del juego maldito, ella sabía que Adagio aprovecharía esta oportunidad para vengarse por los sucedido en la Batalla de las Bandas.

-¿Las conoces? –pregunto un chico azul.

-Si –respondió Rarity.

-Sera mejor que continúes –le dijo el chico quien después comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-¡ESPERA! –le grito Rarity.

Pero era demasiado tarde, el chico ya había desaparecido.

Rarity decidió seguir al chico y bajo las escaleras, al llegar encontró una puerta.

Ella iba a abrir la puerta cuando de pronto comenzó a escuchar dos voces discutiendo por lo que coloco su oído detrás de la puerta.

-Si ambas nos unimos, podríamos ganar este juego –propuso una voz.

-¡AJA! Y… ¿Qué me dices de esa zorra de Rarity? Seguramente tendrá la intención de matarnos a nosotras –le dijo la otra voz.

-No lo lograra, tú tienes armas y yo también, solo debemos…

En ese momento se escuchó un disparo, Rarity continuo escuchando lo que sucedía del otro lado de la puerta.

-A-Adagio… ¿Por qué? –pregunto la voz.

-Creías que realmente iba a unirme a ti para que sobrevivieras… ¡LO SIENTO LYRA! Pero yo trabajo sola… de hecho sobreviví a este juego antes de que intentara conquistar Canterlot High, pero… tuve que sacrificar algunas cosas, no importa, adiós Lyra que F no te mate JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –dijo la otra voz.

Terminadas estas palabras, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, Rarity se levantó y entro al pasillo, camino por unos minutos hasta que encontró a Lyra agonizando la cual tenía una herida en el pecho, ella se arrodillo para escuchar sus últimas palabras.

-R-Rarity…

-Lyra yo…

-S-sobre… vive –terminadas estas palabras expiro.

Rarity se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta para perseguir a Adagio, debido a que la puerta estaba abierta ella pudo bajar rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta que comunicaba al primer piso.

Ella entro y observo a Adagio parada frente a un espejo.

-¡MATASTE A LYRA! ¡MALDITA! –le grito Rarity.

-Así que… has sobrevivido, que bien, que bien…

-¿Dónde está la salida? –pregunto Rarity de manera desafiante.

-¡F! ¡HA CAIDO! –grito Adagio mirando hacia el techo.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz que provenía de una de las bocinas: "Bien Adagio, muy bien… debo reconocer que tu ayuda ha sido muy amable pero… aquí tienes tu recompensa"

De pronto se escuchó un disparo, Rarity comenzó a inspeccionar su cuerpo creyendo que ella había recibido el disparo, pero no encontró nada, después observo a Adagio y quedo en shock al ver que ella estaba sangrando de su pecho, luego de unos segundos Adagio cayo muerta al suelo.

Rarity soltó un grito de horror al ver la escena.

-¡LISTA PARA MORIR! –le dijo una voz.

Rarity volteo la mirada y observo que era la misma persona que había asesinado a Octavia solo que portaba una máscara de carnaval.

-¿Q-quién eres? –pregunto Rarity temblando.

El sujeto se quitó la máscara mostrando su verdadero rostro.

-¿F-Flash? –pregunto Rarity confundida.

-Terminemos el juego… ¿quieres? –le dijo Flash apuntándole con un rifle.

Rarity comenzó a correr por el pasillo, Flash solamente apuntaba a su espalda.

-Corre… pequeña zorra –pensaba Flash al ver como Rarity se alejaba.

Rarity continúo corriendo hasta que un disparo se escuchó, ella se detuvo y comenzó a sentir un frio que invadía su cuerpo, ella reviso su cuerpo y vio que estaba sangrando, en ese momento cayó al suelo y empezó a agonizar.

Flash se acercó a ella y le susurro: "Has sido cazada".

Rarity cerró lentamente sus ojos hasta que finalmente dejo de respirar.

Rarity abrió lentamente sus ojos y observo que se encontraba en el mismo salón donde había despertado después de haber sido secuestrada.

-Pero… yo…

-Bienvenida Rarity –dijo una voz familiar.

-¿D-Dónde estoy? –pregunto Rarity al ver nuevamente al chico azul.

-Estas en la escuela donde encontraste tu muerte –respondió el chico.

-Estas diciendo que estoy…

-Muerta, igual que yo –dijo el chico azul.

-Tú… ¿jugaste a este juego? –pregunto Rarity nerviosa al chico.

-Sí, de hecho… Flash también participo conmigo en aquella ocasión –le dijo el chico mirando por la ventana.

-Pero… ¿Por qué soy un f-fantasma? –pregunto Rarity.

-No eres un fantasma, estas al igual que yo purgando tus pecados en la tierra –respondió el chico viendo a Rarity.

El chico comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Rarity lo tomo por el hombro antes de que saliera.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto Rarity sonrojada.

-Shield Imagination –respondió el chico.

-Shield yo… ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! –dijo Rarity arrodillada y llorando.

Shield se arrodillo frente a ella y saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo.

-No te abandonare, de hecho debemos ayudar a todos los concursantes que jueguen esto Rarity –dijo Shield secando las lágrimas de Rarity.

Rarity asintió con la cabeza y tomo la mano de Shield para después caminar con él y así ambos se perdieron en las sombras de aquel pasillo.

 **Espero les haya gustado, deben saber que es mi primer fanfic Grimdark, yo lo hice basandome en una imagen de la pagina Derpibooru (la portada es la imagen y cedo los derechos a su respectivo autor, yo solo le añadi las letras e hice la historia) dejen sus reviews (ayudan mucho a mejorar mis historias) y pueden seguirme en facebook, busquenme como ShieldImagination97, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes queridos lectores, adios.**


End file.
